


Ivanpir

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mutation, idk what to tag honestly rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: If you fell asleep in the train and wake up in an unknown place, what would you do? Or what would you discovered in such place with... such weird creatures?





	Ivanpir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my Secret Spectres fanfic for Adabelle Psychedelic!  
> I'm sorry for the delay, but life is mean.
> 
> I've left an open end because I'm considering in write a second chapter for this fic! ;3 In any way, I hope you enjoy this!

“The train is coming!”

Liên stopped reading her book and closed it, without marking the page in which it was. She had decorated. She looked around; the train station was practically empty that afternoon, however, there was music from a cassette from somewhere, an old, almost nostalgic song from her parents' time – she remembered the summer afternoons, listening to the old cassettes; the voice of Nha Phuong was thus to Liên, a piece of her childhood memories. At the entrance, vendors prepared for the arrival of more people, their customers, the tourists.

"The train is coming!"

Now the sound of the train was intimidating and shrill, announcing its long-awaited arrival for Liên. It stopped, people came out, the merchants were shouting their products, "there's fresh water here!", "Hot bread!", "Fresh drinks!", "Bread!".

Liên enters the train and sits by the window. She opened her book again.

The book spoke of the legends of Vietnam, of the mythological heroes who until that day were venerated in great festivals. Liên found that interesting: even after hundreds of years, those heroes were still spoken.

The sound of the train moving was like a lullaby to Liên that slowly closed her eyes until she fell asleep.

Giggles echoed through her head, as low and muffled as if they were the murmurs of the waters of a distant river. Liên slowly opened her eyes.  
She was no longer on her train. Instead she was in an old broken train, with moss and plants scattered about the compound; a tree crossed the floor and ceiling.  
Liên grabbed at her things, hugging them close to her to keep her from falling, and rose from the bench. She watched her surroundings very well; she didn't understand what was happening. She was scared and confused, in a place she did not know. How had she gotten there?  
The branches of the tree moved, making Liên feel shivers through her body. She focused on the branch and saw owls on her back. As she grew calmer, the owls looked at her – that strange movement of moving her head backwards. _It's normal_ , Liên thought, to calm down.  
But a mouth opened in the belly of the birds, with a disgusting smile.  
She did not think twice and left the train running.

The station was empty and dark – was it night already? How?

Noticing that the owls were not chasing her, Liên stopped at the side of a pole – the lamp was weak, failing now and then.  
She opened the backpack and took out her cell phone, but there was no net. She bit her lip and put everything inside.  
She was lost in a bizarre place, with no ways to communicate, besides it was nighttime ... _Night_?  
She turned on the phone again – the clock was moving backwards. _No_ , Liên's eyes widened, _this is like a timer. Don't tell me that..._  
Liên had less than 48 hours to get out of there. Less than two days.

The lamp exploded and Lien groaned in fear, shrinking to protect herself from the pieces of glass. She grabbed hold of her backpack and ran – the bulbs exploded as she passed by. She had to find a safe place as quickly as possible.

Liên found what looked like a small shop with one of the broken glass. It was old, clearly worn by time.  
A breeze blew and a bell rocked, emitting its sound. Liên looked at it, startled. At that point, it seemed that she was frightened by any sound.  
She decided to come in, it should be safer than being on the street.

As soon as she entered, she didn't feel anyone was there, but there was something there... That made her apprehensive. With the light of the cell phone, Liên walked cautiously through the interior. The wooden floor creaked with every step she made, like a groan of pain.  
Liên hid behind the counter, which had a plant with small white flowers, and shrank like a little child – in fact, she felt she was a child, frightened by the monsters that live under the bed or inside of the cabinet; she felt so small, so insignificant...  
She closed her eyes and murmured a melody to calm herself, to wish it was just a dream... No, a nightmare she would eventually wake up to.  
But it wasn’t.

The dawn began to rise, illuminating the streets.  
The creature walked through these streets, missing the broken bulbs. Usually it was a sign that something had come from another world. The creature feel enthusiastic, would it mean that there was a visitor? Oh, but that would be awesome! A new friend! Where will they be? Maybe at the station? Oh, no, the visitor should have started there, since they came from the other side. Ah, the other side... from this side came several strange visitors, very different from the ones he was used to seeing.  
Anyway, if so, he had to go in the opposite direction. He walked until he reached the abandoned store – it always was, but the creature never knew why or even wanted to know. He went in, the floor screaming with the weight of the creature. There was a new smell – maybe there!  
He looked everywhere, wanting to locate the visitor. He reached the counter and found what he was looking for.

Liên felt warmth – it was comfortable... – and she realized that she had fallen asleep. She remained with her eyes closed until she felt herself moving. Her heart pounding, she opened her eyes, startled. Her blood froze when she saw that she was in the arms of a man with strange bear ears.

"Oh, you woke up!" Exclaimed the man; there was a broad smile on his face like a child's, but Liên was afraid.

She tried to let go of that beast-man's arms, but without success.

"Don't be afraid!~"  
"L-Let me go! W-Who are you?!"

The beast-man stopped walking. His eyes were wide.

"You... you can talk?"

Liên looked at him in confusion. She understood him, he understood her, though they were different species from different places. It was to be supposed that they wouldn't understand, that this from their different creatures speaking the same language was a movie thing.

"A-any problem?" She dared to ask, still uncomfortable with the situation.  
"It's the first time I've met a visitor from the other side who speaks! Or someone who speaks! Only Winter talks here! No one else!"  
"Winter... the season?"  
"What?"

Perhaps there were different concepts... Liên tried again to leave his arms, this time with success.

"What is your name?"  
"Name?" The beast-man tilted his head to the side, not understanding what Liên meant. In this way, he seemed harmless. Maybe he was.  
"You don't have a name? How do your parents and friends call you?"

That only confused him even more. If no one spoke... So maybe he didn't have parents and friends... For Liên, the concept of a name was simple, something that was born with her and simply accepted as an absolute truth, but to explain to someone... It was an uncertainty, as if she never really knew the true meaning of having a name.

"A name is something that characterizes us, that gives us an identity... It's something important that someone gave us."  
"Ah!" He exclaimed, perhaps now he had understood the definition. "Winter says that my species is Ivanpir. I've never met another Ivanpir, but... I guess they're just like me."

Liên had never heard such a word, but she was sure that wasn't a name to use. It was a species, not a name. She felt sorry for the other.

"Hm... And if..." Liên's hand rested on his chin. "How about I call you Ivan? Not very creative, but..."  
"Ivan...?" He repeated, as if analyzing the sound. It was nice, comfortable... He liked it. It was his, his alone. Not of his kind that he never knew. Only his. "Ivan! Ivaaaaan!"

Ivan was very happy with the name he had received.

"Oh, and you? What's your... Naime?  
"Name," she repeated correctly. "And it's Liên."  
"Liên! Thank you, Liên!"  
"No need to thank... Hey... Where are we?"  
"We're on this side!"  
"What…?"

They both looked at each other, clearly confused. Liên should have imagined... if only two... people? Creatures? Well, if only two living beings knew how to speak, there would be no need to give a name to that place.

"If this is ‘this side’... The ‘other side’ would be... where I came from, right?"  
"Yes!"  
"Do you know how I can get back?"

Ivan didn't answer, merely shook his head. Even then, deep down, if he did, he might not tell... After all, Liên was his new friend, she didn't need to come back, did she?

Frustrated by the answer, Liên picked up her cell phone and saw how much time had passed; two hours and thirteen minutes. She bit her lip. She shouldn't have fallen asleep... How did she go back to sleep, by the way? She wasn't tired...

"What is it? Are you still tired?" Ivan asked, his head on his side.  
"Don't worry…"  
"Really? There was a plant that makes you fall asleep near you... "

So it was a plant... What the hell kind of place was that, with plants like that and bizarre animals? Not to mention the Ivanpirs... Nothing there was normal, nothing!

"Can you explain to me where this is?" Liên wanted to find out more about the place, hoping to get home when she discovered some essential information. Time won't rest until it reached zero, so she wouldn't rest neither.  
"This side was created by Winter! An experiment, an experiment!"  
"Experiment? As well?"  
"He wants to do something..."

It seemed Ivan didn’t know anything else... This or he couldn't talk about the experiment. Liên wouldn't force. Her hand went to her chin, trying to think of a solution. She was lost in thought.

"You're different from the creatures that came from the other side," Ivan commented, wanting to talk more. It was a rare opportunity, and he wanted to prolong it as much as possible.  
"Different…? What other creatures did you see?"

Ivan didn’t speak, simply grabbed her hand and led her to what looked like a farmhouse that had once been abandoned. It was apparent that someone lived there at that time. In addition, there were sunflowers around the house. To Liên's surprise, they were normal.

He led her to what appeared to be a stable. From within came sounds – agonizing screeches, as if a weeping was about – and she felt her breath in spite of her fear. She swallowed as Ivan opened the large doors of the stable.

Slowly, Liên walked to the interior. It was dark, with brief, faint bundles of light from the cracks in the walls. With difficulty, she managed to distinguish two figures. They both opened their eyes – and, clearly, Liên saw them bright and white. Other creatures, smaller, also did. She took a step back. They weren't from her world.

The lights went on and Liên was able to finish visualizing what they really were: farm animals, but with mutations.

"H-hey, Ivan... They..."  
"Ah, they've changed! They weren't like that when they came!" He answered promptly. "But with each passing day, more they looked like the ones from here!"

Changed? How... how? It was impossible, wasn't it? There was no way that could happen…

No.

There was a way.

Liên wanted to believe that this was only a theory, not the truth. She left the stable, ignoring the painful cries of the animals, and ran to the sunflowers.

She studied them in the midst of her anxiety. There was no doubt that those sunflowers were normal, they were from her world.

Because they were.

That was her world. But this side had been eroded by radioactivity.

In a rush of panic, she began to check if there was anything weird about her body. She ran her hands over his body. She stopped in her ears.

They were... sharp.

Her body was changing.

Ivan approached her, smiling as if he didn't know the truth. Maybe he didn't know.

"Are you fine?"  
"Ivan... H-Have you always been like this?"  
"Huh?"  
"Your appearance... Or have you always lived here?"

Ivan's smile broke. It was an expression of sadness that now occupied his face.

"I don't remember," he replied, fixing his gaze on the sunflowers he enjoyed so much. He never knew who he was, only what he was – an Ivanpir, though he'd never met anyone like him. "When I realized it, I was here with Winter. And he... doesn’t talk much, so I don't know much about me or this side..."

Loss of memories... What is... What if Ivan was a human, corroded by the effects of the radioactivity of that place? What if that happened to Liên too? She would cease to be a human with name and family and would become a humanoid creature without her precious memories...

No, she couldn't allow such a thing. She would find a solution as soon as possible.

"Ivan," she called, making him look into her eyes. "Take me to Winter. I will make him speak the whole truth. "  
"He... lives far and it will take time until we get there..."  
"I don't want to know," Ivan could see her determination in her eyes. He smiled.  
"Alright, I'll take you there."

Liên was confident that she would resolve this situation and return home to her family's side. She needed to do so.


End file.
